The present disclosure relates to juvenile vehicle seats and particularly to juvenile vehicle seats having a seat shell and a headrest movable up and down relative to the seat shell. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a height-adjustment mechanism for raising and lowering the headrest.
Many juvenile vehicle seats are formed to include a headrest which adjusts upwardly and downwardly relative to a bottom seat portion of the juvenile seat. Such a juvenile seat can be adapted by a user to seat children of different sizes.